


Lavender

by yuto_da



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bottom Kouen, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP', Top Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: A smutty fanfic for a rare pair, Sinbad x Kouen. I haven't watched most of the episodes in Magi so i apologize if things don't make sense





	

Sinbad walked down the street, heading towards the more unsavory side of Kou. He had removed his normal jewelry and left it back at the hotel he frequently used when he visits the empire. Sinbad enjoyed the weightless feeling on his arms and neck, it was rare that he ever removed the Metal Vessels-excluding the time that he was careless and had them stolen-.

Sinbad watched the people laying on the streets, some glanced at him when he passed, others kept their heads down and looked at the ground in fear, he was bothered deeply by the sight of a starving woman holding her crying infant to her chest, trying to feed the baby milk that she did not have. Reaching into his pockets, he removed a few coins and walked up to the woman, placing them on the ground beside her, he squatted down and looked at the wailing baby in her arms.

He said to her in a kind voice, "Here, go buy something to eat."

The woman looked at him with fear and suspicion in her eyes, glancing at the money with desire evident in her eyes, she asked, her voice cracking, "Can I?"

"Yes." Sinbad said, walking down the street before the woman could refuse his generous offer. He was surprised by the state of the lower side of the Kou empire, he had expected it to be much, worse than Balbaad. It was filled with starving, poor desperate people but they weren't nearly the amount that Balbaad had. Sinbad wasn't fooled though, he knew the taxes of Kou Empire were higher than most countries, but with a new leader in the government, they had somehow managed to keep their less fortunate people to a minimum. 

Sinbad looked at the fancy name on the front of the building he had stopped at, 'Lavender Water', the name wasn't as fancy as the owners believed. He entered inside and got a key to a room that was on the third floor of the building. The male had come to the hotel twice in his visit to the Empire, it wasn't as luxurious as his usual hotels but it had the greatest view compared to most of his other hotels.

Inserting the key, he unlocked the door and walked in letting the door close silently behind him. Looking at the pleasant decor and large bed in the center of the room, he walked to the side of the bed and opened the first drawer. He smirked, seeing a hefty stock of lube and condoms inside, he closed the drawer and went to see how the bathroom looked like. As he looked around the surprisingly large bathtub, he heard the door open and shut with the sound of the door being locked.

Sinbad casually walked out of the bathroom, his hands reaching to his hair and re-tying it high on his head before addressing the redhead, who stood beside the bed looking very confident.

"Hey, Ren-san," Sinbad said, walking towards the other male, mentally apologizing for the mess to whoever was going to have to clean the rooms.

The redhead, Ren Kouen, his lips pulled into a smirk at the sight of the King of Sindria wearing not royalty clothes but not commoner clothing either. The white shirt that clung tightly to the purple-haired man's chest and arms had embroidery at the edges similar to the ones on his loose pants, the shoes simple black sandals. 'The embroidery is from Sindria,' Kouen thought recognizing it on the clothes that the general that normally accompanied the other man wore.

"Sinbad." Kouen said, removing his coat and placing it on the chair that faced the wall near the door.

Sinbad stopped a few meters away from the other male, knowing the smirk on the redheads lips came from his casual outfit, he looked at the clothes that the bearded man wore. It, just like his, was simple with a cream shirt previously hidden by the black and red coat draped on the chair, the loose pants that the redhead wore were similar to his-the only difference being they were black unlike, his.

"Cold as always, Kouen." Sinbad said teasingly, knowing how irritated the redhead became by Sinbad saying his given name. 

"Shut up." Kouen said, irritated by the use of his given name from the purple-haired man's lips. He hated how the other man knew use of his given name irritated him but still used it continuously.

Laughing at the redheads predictable reaction, he walked closer till only a few inches separated him and whispered, "Sorry, sorry, Kouen-kun," pressing his lips on the other man's lip, effectively quieting his complaints.

Kouen rolled his eyes, grabbing the slightly taller male's jaw and tilting it, deepening the kiss for a short moment before breaking away, enjoying how the multi Metal Vessels user chased after his lips. Kouen was about to say something, but was cut off by hands on his chest pushing him onto the bed. He fell onto the bed, his long red hair splayed wildly around him, watching Sinbad as he walked to the drawer, opened it and removed the condoms and two medium-sized bottles of lube.

Tossing the lube and condoms beside Kouen's head and near the pillows, Sinbad straddled the shorter man deeply enjoying the defiant look in the redheads eyes. Leaning down, Sinbad planted another kiss on the slightly shorter man's lips, pulling away when he felt the redhead try to deepen the kiss. He moved to the redheads neck and began licking and occasionally sucking, knowing the other man would repeatedly curse him for leaving visible marks.

Kouen cursed the purple-haired man, hating the way he would suck and lick near the sensitive spot on his neck but never touch it. The damned King was teasing him. Growling, Kouen said, his voice tense with irritation.

"Stop teasing, Sinbad."

Chuckling, Sinbad apologized before kissing the redhead's sensitive spot, enjoying the low moan that the other man let out. Sinbad sucked and licked the sensitive spot multiple times, smirking at the low moans the redhead would let slip past his lips when Sinbad sucked hard and licked over it soothingly. Pulling away from Kouen's neck, he admired his handiwork on Kouen's neck, reddened by the activity of the purple-haired man's mouth.

Sinbad kissed Kouen on the lips, deepening the kiss, he played with Kouen's tongue, their tongues moved with ease as if dancing with a partner for years. He sucked on Kouen's tongue and pulled away, tugging on the loose cream shirt that covered the redhead's chest. Removing the shirt, Sinbad threw it somewhere behind him, not caring much about the shirt as he climbed off Kouen and removed the shoes and black pants that Kouen wore, ridding himself of his shirt and pants as well.

"Excited by a kiss? That's not like you, Kouen-san." Sinbad teased Kouen, his finger tracing the tip of the leaking cock that sprung free when the black pants that confined it were removed.

Kouen's jaw twitched at the mocking tone of the older male, he stubbornly didn't reply, gasping when Sinbad wrapped his hand around his length and pumped him up and down a few times. Sinbad increased the speed, occasionally brushing the tip and smearing the pre-come on the mushroom head. Tightening his grip, he twisted his hand in the right direction, smirking when Kouen's hips jerked as he rubbed the leaking head rapidly with his thumb.

"I-I'm gonna..." Kouen breathily said, his eyes shutting as he felt his orgasm come closer and closer with every movement of the older man's hand.

Sinbad removed his hand away from the redhead's cock, moments from the redhead climaxing, enjoying the annoyed look that Kouen sent him when he opened his eyes. Grabbing one bottle of lube, he squeezed a generous amount on his palm, smearing it on all his fingers, he watched as the redhead re-arranged himself on the bed with his ass facing the purple-haired man nicely.

Pressing a lube-coated finger at the entrance of Kouen's entrance, he pushed the tip of his finger in, watching the reactions the redhead's body made not wanting to cause discomfort to him. He pressed his pointer finger till his knuckle was flush with Kouen's ass. He pulled his finger out before pressing back in a few times, waiting for the redhead to loosen up. Feeling the walls of Kouen's ass gradually loosen, he pressed a second finger in and began scissoring for a short while before he added a third finger.

Moving his pointer, middle and ring finger in a scissoring motion, the tip of his middle finger brushed against something that caused Kouen to moan and drop his head to the pillows, unconciously pushing his hips back towards Sinbad. Sinbad smirked and grazed the tip of his finger on the sensitive bundle of nerves, watching Kouen moan even louder and tighten around his fingers. Sinbad curled his fingers, the middle finger and ring finger pressing deeply onto Kouen's prostate.

Kouen attempted to muffle his moans by pressing his mouth into the pillow underneath him-which didn't work out as Sinbad brushed not too lightly over his prostate with the tip of his short nails once more- crying out in pleasure when a slicked left hand grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times. Kouen felt his orgasm hit him so hard, it rendered him speechless for a few moments, a moan slipping past his lips as Sinbad pressed his prostate once more before removing his fingers.

Sinbad enjoyed watching the redhead's body tremble in pleasure and overstimulation when he pumped the deflating cock in his left hand a few times before letting go and grabbing a condom. Sinbad wrapped his lube-covered hand around his member, pumping it a few times before tearing open the condom wrapper and wearing the condom and applying more lube. Kouen's hips had fallen back to the bed when he orgasmed, rising once more when Sinbad grabbed his waist with wet palms and lifted them high.

Sinbad positioned himself at Kouen's entrance and pushed in slowly, letting the redhead feel every inch slip inside him. Kouen gasped at the feeling of Sinbad's cock entering him, moaning loudly when the purple-haired man pulled out before slamming in deeply. Kouen moaned loudly when Sinbad shifted and brushed his prostate, which made Sinbad pull out till the tip remained and slamming in deep and hard, hitting his prostate dead on.

Sinbad grinned widely, the feeling of a perfect amount of tightness and heat that surrounded his cock made him grip the redhead's hips tighter-the lube had dried off long ago- and slam his hips rapidly and deeply against the other man's ass. His grin growing even wider when he felt Kouen's ass tighten when he shifted, focusing on that spot, Sinbad repeatedly rammed his head against Kouen's prostate, enjoying the younger male's moans and groans of pleasure.

Kouen climaxed entirely untouched, his semen dirting the sheets as Sinbad fucked him through his orgasm. Twitching from overstimulation, Kouen felt Sinbad pull out only for his back to be pressed against Sinbad's front, moaning a little when Sinbad slipped his cock back inside him, the change in position meant Sinbad hit his prostate with every deep hard thrust. Kouen moaned loudly feeling the older man slam his hips against his ass with incredible force, his cock hitting deep inside him. 

Sinbad pressed his hand against Kouen's stomach and pressed down hard. Laughing slightly, when Kouen tightened around him as Sinbad sucked a mark on the redhead's neck, his hips not faltering as his other hand brushed the head of Kouen's leaking cock, causing him to shiver and hold Sinbad's cock in a vice-like grip as he came the third time. Feeling Sinbad rhythm begin to falter, Kouen managed to say,

"I-I'm gonna come, again..."

"Me too. Let's cum together, Kouen-kun." Sinbad whispered into the redhead's ear, feeling his orgasm creep closer and closer, he slammed one, two, three times inside Kouen and came into the condom, looking over the younger man's shoulder as Kouen's cock jerked and spurted a small stream of come that ended mid-way and left Kouen trembling and shivering, his eyes shut and body limp.

Sinbad pulled out, tied the condom in a knot and threw it in the dustbin beside their bed. Letting Kouen rest, he got up and went into the bathroom and washed his hands and left water filling the bathtub as he went back into the room. Seeing Kouen had not moved from his earlier position, Sinbad thought to himself as he went and carried the redhead from the bed into the bathroom and placed him inside the bathtub, 'It's the first time he's come that much. Especially dry.'

Kouen regained movement in the middle of his bath with Sinbad, embarrassed that he had to be carried by Sinbad into the bathroom. They bathed and covered them selves in towels before switching out the sheets for a different pai kept in the bathroom cupboards and entering the bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

When Kouen awoke, he realized a few hours had passed since he arrived at the hotel and got out of bed and began searching for his clothes. Finding them, Kouen wore them and grabbed his coat from the chair and exited the room leaving Sinbad asleep for a few more hours. Kouen returned his key to the lady at the front before exiting the hotel, knowing the purple-haired man would complain about him leaving without saying something and walked down the street heading back to the castle.

Sinbad awoke a few hours after Kouen had left, throwing the covers away, he began to dress, grabbing his key when he was done dressing and exited the room. He dropped his key on the desk of the lady and exited walking back the way he came and noticing the woman with her wailing child were no longer there. Sinbad walked back to his hotel, smiling at the ladies who recognized him as, 'Sinbad, King of Sindria.'

                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                    END. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's my srifMagi story, especially for a rare pair like Sinnbad x Kouen. Like i said, I have not watched most of the anime so my knowledge on somethings is very little. Comment, kudos, tell me what you think about this pair.


End file.
